


Wrecking Ball

by JBurt120



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBurt120/pseuds/JBurt120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finally meets his Soul Mate, but does Kurt want a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecking Ball

It was official.

Blaine absolutely hated Cassandra July. She was snarky, vile, and any other rude word he knew. She was drunk half of the time in class, and her one-time Broadway debut seemed to mean that she was the most amazing dancer ever. He sighed as he walked into his Dancing 101 class, most of the students who were already there warming up smirked as he walked in. No one liked him here, he was the only student on a scholarship in the whole freshman year, and that singled him out a lot. He sat his bag down and walked over to the side of the room to start warm-ups.

"Jeez Anderson! Why does you bag smell like a kitten died in it?"

Blaine sighed and went back to stretching, it was the same joke every day since one of the seniors dumped his bag in the dumpster and he couldn't get the smell out. The insults kept coming one by one, each hitting him in different parts. There were cracks about his height, about his eyebrows, about his clothes, his bag, everything they could physically see on him.

Someone came up behind him, he clenched his eyes closed, not knowing who it was or what might hit him.

"You're tense."

Blaine glanced up and saw his brightly colored friend Sophia. Her hair was bright pink hair now had strips of blue and green and was formed into a messy bun on top of her head; she scrunched up her pierced nose when she smelt his bag sitting beside him.

"Have you ever thought of getting a new bag possibly? Keep people from dying you know?" She dropped on the floor next to him stretching into a split and breathing deeply.

"Obviously, I just don't have time," Blaine said.

She rolled her eyes, "I know! You will meet your soulmate in an old bag shop. Like in the hall-barf movies, he will try to give you a discount and you will decline and flirt till you get your head out of your ass and ask him on a date!"

He glanced over at her and smirked, she was the only person he knew that found her soulmate. Keegan was actually not what you would expect for Sophia soulmate. He was actually the exact opposite; He was twenty, a senior at Columbia, and about as plain as someone could get.

"Like Anderson actually has a soulmate," some boy spoke up from across the room.

"Shut it Jeremy, or have you seem to forget that I recall seeing you and a certain Profess-,"

The doors to the freshman studio banged open, everyone stopped as Miss July stumbled in spilling her "coffee" all over the floor.

"Everyone shut up, I have an announcement." Blaine sighed hoping it wasn't another cut for the freshman class. They had already had two cuts this semester, both luckily had been in singing and if dancing was the next one, he knew he wouldn't be making it and his scholarship would get revoked.

"I have been offered to teach at the ballet school in Paris, and I'm taking it because it pays so much better than this shit hole. So, because of that I have offered a senior here to teach the rest of the semester."

She bowed as if she had done some sort of act and promptly left.

"Thank god, she smelled worse than Anderson's bag." Most of the people laughed and Blaine sighed, he hated this class.

No one noticed when the door came open again, much more softly and the soft clunk of a bag dropped.

0o0o0

Kurt Hummel stood and watched the freshman act with one another. There was a very tall boy who looked to be the leader of the group, a tall girl, not quite as tall of the other one, standing at his side, laughing or agreeing with whatever he said.

"I swear I heardd that Anderson only got in because of the talent with his mouth if you know what I mean," The guy had a snarky voice, like he was better than everyone else.

This should be fun.

"I don't," Kurt said, feigning innocence. The guy whipped around and stared Kurt down, he was much too tall to be a dancer, and his movement was probably as good as Finn's were.

"You some new guy? Were you late cause you had to suck of some drugs to get your voice that high?" He laughed at his own joke and everyone giggled along with him, except for a few in the corner.

"Yes and No. I'm your new instructor and I control your grade in this class, so I think five points would be a fair amount to take away," said Kurt, his voice still sugar sweet, "Start warming up again, everyone in a line."

The group lined up and began to jump across the room, he made sure to make eye contact with everyone, and he was the boss, not some kid whose dad owned fifteen different fast food stations. The boy, who was an ass, was in fact terrible at dancing, barely getting two inches of the ground when he jumped. A girl who Kurt could only describe as bright came next her from was nice but he could immediately tell she lacked structure in… everything. She winked at him when she walked to the back of the line, opening her mouth so he could see the small stud on her tongue.

The next person was so engrossed on his moves he didn't look up to Kurt; his curly hair was whipped up with a few curls in the back and the sides going everywhere. He landed his last jump and looked up.

Holy Hell.

The boy stuttered when he walked back to the line. His eyes stayed firmly on Kurt's, not breaking eye contact even when the tongue girl grabbed his hand and tugged him near her. Kurt glanced away, feeling a lump in his chest form, like he was turning away from everything good and happy in this world.

Kurt kept his eyes firmly away from the curly hair boy for the rest of the class; he knew that boy was his soulmate. It did suck though because Kurt didn't want a relationship. He didn't want to be tied down, he was twenty two for heaven's sake, and he shouldn't have to worry about a husband to come home to.

After the two hours were up everyone began to pile out and Kurt gathered his things quickly, wanting to get as far away as he could from the dancing wonder boy.

"Excuse me?" God his voice even sounded amazing.

"Look," He turned on his heel and looked at the boy, his eyes were intense and… gold. He gathered his cool before speaking again, "Look, I don't know who you are-,"

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt sighed, "Okay, Blaine, I'm a teacher, your my student, I get that you may think I'm hot or something but that wouldn't be right. People would think that all of your grades would be based on how well you blew me."

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that connection when our eyes met. I saw you stutter too, I know you felt it," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed and rolled his neck a little, how was he supposed to put this nicely, "I will not deny that, yes I felt something when we made brief eye contact. However, I am simply not looking to start a relationship right now. I'm sorry." He made to leave but Blaine's voice stopped him.

"So, you acknowledge that you felt something, but you don't want to pursue it," he sounded like he was choking back a sob at his words, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

Kurt kept his back turned but nodded, knowing that one more question could lead to so many more.

"Do you know that we are soulmates?"

There is was. The big S-Word that he tried so hard to stay away from, Kurt nodded nonetheless and walked out of the school, trying so hard not to look back. He remembered when his dad told him about how he connected with his mom.

"I don't know but when I looked at her, everything that I had been doing previously felt…invaluable. Like I had been doing everything for the wrong reasons until I found her," Burt had tears gathering in his eyes and Kurt sighed.

"So everything you thought you wanted you didn't. Mom basically threw a wrench in your plans and everything went to hell."

Burt shook his head, "More like everything went to heaven and I found a purpose." He sighed and clamped a hand down on his son's shoulder, "You'll find them buddy, one day when you're old enough, and you'll find them."

Kurt sighed and continued out of the high class school. The streets in New York were loud and busy, that was what he loved about this city. Everything was always moving, everyone knew their place or knew how to get where they wanted to be. Kurt Hummel knew his place. He knew that he wanted to be either in the fashion community or a performer, no matter the odds, and he was doing everything in his power to get there, and it was working. He certainly did not need his soulmate to help his with that quest, nor did he want his soulmates help.

He walked into his and Rachel's apartment and sat his stuff down. Santana had moved in with Dani last year so both of them had to pick up extra shifts at the diner to cover the cost of a roommate moving out.

Blaine could move in with you and help with that.

He shook his head. Blaine wasn't an option; he wasn't looking for a relationship. The last one he was in started with being a secret and ended with the police coming to take his ex to prison. He was too caught up in flashbacks to notice that Rachel had walked in.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kurt snapped his head up, "I met someone today at Cassandra's dance class." This was the dreaded part, Rachel was either going to be overly sympathetic or overly obnoxious.

"Ohm, is it a possible contender for soulmate?" Kurt averted his eyes waiting for all the pieces to click.

"KURT! IS IT YOUR SOULMATE?" he tuned out the rest of the nonsense and stood up fully planning to walk to his section of the loft.

Rachel followed, of course, and stood in front of him when he sat on his bed.

"Why are you upset about finding your soulmate? I would be ecstatic if I found mine!" From there she listed idea after idea about why he might be hesitant about getting another boyfriend, each one delicately missing the elephant in the room.

"Maybe Rachel," he said with much more bite than he should have, "It's because my first boyfriend was the product of a dare and my last one ended with myself being gay bashed!"

Everything went silent.

"You have to put yourself back out there Kurt," she said softly, sitting beside him without a sound. "I know you're scared, I was scared to even think of dating after Finn but this is your soulmate. He probably will screw up, and you guys will probably fight, but he's the one you're waiting for."

He shook his head, "I got to get to work," he mumbled and walked out, not even bothering to check and see if his outfit or hair was presentable.

0o0o0

Punch right.

Punch left.

Jab.

Repeat.

Sweat was pouring off Blaine's face as he demolished the sandbag. He couldn't, yet he could believe that his soulmate didn't want a relationship, but it fit into his jacked up life like a puzzle piece so he should have expected it.

"Damn, I forgot how hot you were boxing," Sophia dropped her bag beside his feet and held the bag firmer. Her hair was now in a loose ponytail and soaked with sweat along with everything else on her body, "So I take it you aren't hooking up with the teacher?" Her voice sounded as sincere as it could when saying that sentence.

"It's not a hook up Soph. He was real, he was my soulmate and he didn't even want me."

His punches got faster and more erratic going all over the bag. One swift jab made Sophia stumble back a few paces, he paused and breathed deeply, "no one wants me." The words were soft and quiet, barely ruffling the air that they both breathed. Sophia, for her part, stayed quiet for the whole scene, knowing that trying to talk sense into her friend right now was useless.

"Let's go home B."

0o0o0

So it continued, they ignored each other for months, all up until the best day of Blaine's life.

"You're kidding me? No big celebrations for the twenty birthday, that birthday is in the top five for the best bashes of all time."

They were in the studio working on their final for Kurt's class, both stretching every muscle possible. He hadn't have any connection with Kurt beside the slight eye contact that happened when his beautiful eyes roamed the room while lecturing.

"What are the other birthdays that are so monumental?"

"Obviously the sweet sixteen, then the twenty first where you get too drunk off your ass to remember anything, then the big triple digits," he glanced over at her and saw a victorious smirk on her face as if she had just thought of the most brilliant thing ever in humanity.

He laughed but was caught off by a certain pair of boots clicking against the ground. Blaine twisted his body around and saw Kurt.

His Kurt, standing there at full height looking embarrassed and mortified, as if he caught someone having sex.

"Oh!" Blaine smirked, his voice was like silk, "I didn't realize Carmen had rented out the studio."

"She didn't, we just kind of saw it open and took it," Sophia said after a few moment of silence that awkwardly passed by.

"I see," Kurt turned gently on his heel and walked out.

"Kurt!" Blaine was up before he had recognized any of his actions in his head but decided not to question it.

"Yes Blaine?" He turned but kept his eyes just behind his own head, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was a little too straight forward with you and I shouldn't have pushed you into a relationship that you clearly didn't want. I'll stay out of your hair," He was heartbroken honestly, but now Blaine guessed wasn't when he and Kurt were supposed to have their happily ever after, but someday it would happen.

"Blaine," he turned back with baited breathe, "I do want to be in a relationship with you, but the last one I was in ended badly and I couldn't even go out of my apartment without having a panic attack, I just need to ease into this."

Blaine nodded hesitantly; he walked up to Kurt and held out his hand.

"I'm Blaine." Kurt giggled and slid his hand smoothly into Blaine's.

"Kurt."


End file.
